The Final Fight
by Lily Hanson
Summary: The Rangers face their toughest battle ever.
1. A Warning In Good Faith

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge. This story is fan-made._

Everything felt different as Kendall made her way down into her lab. Perhaps it was because all ten Rangers were in town as opposed to the usual eight. With James back and ready to help the team, the Rangers had an extra set of hands and a little more power against Sledge, his crew and the dark energem. And Prince Phillip had recently arrived to a nearby hotel, waiting to be called. Perhaps, even, it was due to Sledge having returned. Or, even worse, Sledge had returned to Earth with enough strength in his to take on and defeat Lord Archanon and Singe in a quick battle, putting the dark energem in his possession. The dark energem was really all he needed to wipe out the Rangers.

Impending doom. That was the feeling that made Amber Beach, the museum, and her lab look very different. It was finally starting to sink in that the Rangers were looking at their final battle.

Kendall reached her lab and set her bag down. She started up her computers and took a look around her lab. She couldn't help the feeling that, soon, this would all be over. A part of her wished it wasn't true. As exhausting and nerve-wracking as her job was, it had also blessed her with the life she had now. She feared when that was over, the friends she had come to care for dearly would go their own way, leaving her with little more than what she started with.

With a sigh, she started to work on her weapon. It was a last resort and she hoped she wouldn't need it, but just in case she needed to be sure it was in full working order. It was her do or die weapon, and she really didn't feel like dying. As she began to work, she heard someone coming into the lab. It was a couple hours still before the museum opened, but Kendall had become accustomed to some of the Rangers showing up early for their shift in order to check up on her and her work in the lab. She was surprised when she heard Heckyl's voice ring in her ears.

"I don't know much about the way of life here on Earth," Heckyl stated. "But it has never occurred to me how impressive it is you've managed to keep this lab hidden from nearly everyone."

Kendall turned around to glare at Heckyl, though didn't find herself reaching for her Dino Chargers or morphers. Since she had split him from Snide, Heckyl had been almost harmless and insisting he wanted to do good. All the Rangers had a hard time believing him, Kendall included. However, she hadn't forgotten how he had saved Cammy and Serena. She was cautious around him, but she was willing to give him a little leeway as a thanks.

"What do you want?"

"Sledge and Poisandra are finally getting married," Heckyl stated. "In case you've been wondering why attacks have been slow, as of late."

"Congratulations," Kendall muttered. "I guess my invite was lost in the mail."

"After their wedding, they plan on destroying the Earth."

"They've been planning that for a while."

"Now Sledge has the dark energem to back him up," Heckyl reminded Kendall. "I suggest you take that flying purple dinosaur of yours, take everyone you love and find another planet to call home."

"It's a plesiosaur," Kendall corrected him. "It's not a dinosaur."

"That's not important," Heckyl clenched his fists and Kendall found herself slightly amused to know she was frustrating him. He was trying so hard to make amends for what he had done when he shared a body with Snide that she knew she could push his buttons without repercussion. After all, the worst thing that could happen was that Heckyl chose to attack her, and then she and the Rangers would have no reservations about destroying him for good. "I'm trying to help."

"By telling me the brute who previously tried to kill us is still trying to kill us."

"He's got the power now," Heckyl said. "I've seen the dark energem in action. I've seen the destruction it can cause. You need to believe me. I wasn't hatched from an egg, you know."

"You're sure of that?" Kendall asked but felt her heart go out to Heckyl, hearing that. She had never considered Heckyl had a family. She never considered there had ever been anyone who loved him or cared for him before, but after hearing that, she couldn't help but wonder who Heckyl had been before Snide. Did he have parents? Friends? A loved one?

"Kendall, I'm really trying to help you out here," Heckyl growled. "Snide is working with Sledge. All he's got to do is tell him where your base is and without notice, you could have Sledge and his whole army down here. Maybe when Cammy is around. And he won't hesitate to kill her.

Kendall glared at Heckyl for just mentioning Cammy's name, but she knew he had a point. Sledge could attack without notice and if he did and Cammy was still in town... Kendall couldn't bring herself to imagine what would happen.

"You and your team have made it clear you won't work with me," Heckyl said, "But... please, heed my warning. Get everyone you care about off this planet, before you come to regret it. I couldn't save my family. You can."

Kendall chose to consider Heckyl's warning. Cammy was too precious to risk and with Tracey and Anna back in town, everyone she every truly loved was in the line of fire. Her parents, her sister, her niece and her sister in-law were all in danger.

"Thank you," she said to Heckyl, who only gave her a short nod before he turned around and walked off. Kendall raced into Koda's caves and accidentally woke the sleeping caveman as she reached into the trunk she had long ago disguised as a rock to make him feel at home. She pulled out a large bag while Koda watched her curiously.

"What you doing?"

"Find the others, please," Kendall told Koda. "Tell them to do whatever they need to get their families as far out of the city as possible."

"How we do that?" Koda asked. Kendall took the bag and pulled out a stack of cash. Money meant very little to Koda, but since being thawed he had learned of its importance in the new world as well as its value. He knew Kendall had in her hand a small fortune.

"This should cover any travel expenses their families may have trying to get out of town," she said. "Shelby and Riley especially should consider getting their families away."

"But why?" Koda asked. "What happening?"

"We don't know when Sledge will attack," Kendall said. "And when he does, he's got the dark energem. The power it contains will be enough to easily destroy Amber Beach and all the neighbouring cities."

"Why I do this?" Koda asked. "You not going to help me?"

"I've got my own family to look after," Kendall said and put the money in Koda's hand. "Tyler's mother should be far enough away that the chaos won't reach her, but give Tyler and James some of the cash too, just in case. Chase's family and Prince Phillip's family are far enough away... I hope."

"Kendall..."

"Koda, just do it, okay," Kendall insisted.

"This lot of money."

"Money well spent if everyone is still alive," Kendall promised Koda. He nodded his head. Money meant little to him, but he knew its value. He knew Kendall was giving up a lot of hard work for the sake of her friends. He had to make sure it wasn't in vain. So he put the money in the pocket of his pants and hurried out of the lab to find his friends.

Meanwhile, Kendall took the bag, made sure everything she had packed was still inside and then rushed out of the lab. She had to get to her parents' house quick. Heckyl had done well to warn her. Sledge could attack at any moment.


	2. The Evacuation

Kendall was numb as she helped Cammy pack up her bags and choose which of her ten stuffed Dinosaurs she could take with her on their trip. The purple Ranger suppressed flashbacks of packing her bags to leave the Fisher house just nine years before, trying to keep on task and trying to do so without showing her true feelings. She didn't want Cammy to know she was scared.

"How many can fit?" Cammy asked as she hugged her collection. She knew for sure she was packing Plesio, but choosing two more of the remaining dinosaurs was not easy. In a way, Cammy felt like she was choosing which of her friends she wanted to keep, and which friends she could afford to let die. "Can't you make them all go in?"

"Sorry, Cam," Kendall shook her head.

"Maybe Anna has room in her bag."

"Anna's got her own toys she wants to take."

"She can take Titan," Cammy suggested and held up her stuffed Titanosaurus. "It is Jeremy's dinosaur after all."

"You can suggest it, I guess."

"She'll want to take him," Cammy decided for the younger girl, then looked to the eight remaining toys on her bed.

"Cammy, we have to pack up," Kendall insisted.

"Fine," Cammy said and reached for Lophy, her parasaurolophus, "That way, you and Chase will always have each other."

The sentiment was sweet, and if Kendall hadn't become a master at masking her emotions, she would have burst out in tears right there. Instead, she swallowed the lump in her throat and packed up Lophy for her sister.

"One more," Kendall said.

"Will you keep the rest?" Cammy asked. "When I go, can you take the others to the lab to keep them safe with you?"

Kendall wasn't sure the lab was the safest place anymore. Snide knew its location and she doubted he would keep it hidden from Sledge. Still, she nodded her head, promising Cammy she would keep her toys safe somehow.

"Shelbytops," Cammy chose, pointing to her triceratops. Kendall picked up the toy, packed it away and then closed up Cammy's bag. Inside was everything she would need to feel safe and comfortable for the next little while. Some clothes, books, a toothbrush and three of her dinosaurs. Kendall put the bag on her sister and looked her in the eyes.

"You stay with Jon and Bella, alright? You do what they say. You'll be good."

"I promise," Cammy nodded.

"And you shouldn't worry about me, okay?" Kendall insisted. "I've got my powers, I've got my friends. I'll be safe, I promise."

"Don't do something stupid," Cammy told her sister. "You have to make sure, no matter what, you stay alive, okay."

"I'll do my best," Kendall said and hugged her sister tight. Cammy wrapped her arms around the purple Rangers neck and didn't let go, even when Kendall let her hands drop. She had to pry her little sister off her and then walk her downstairs. Titan was still in her hands. While Cammy placed her bag with her parents', Kendall turned to her niece, who was sitting on the steps, watching her parents say goodbye. Kendall offered the toy Titanosaurus to Anna.

"Cammy said you could hold onto this," she said to the little girl. "It's the same dinosaur that is protecting your dad."

"Is he going to die?" Anna asked. Kendall shook her head.

"I'm not going to let that happen."

"Are you going to die?"

"I'm not going to let that happen either," Kendall promised the little girl then let out a sigh, "I know... I know we haven't had a lot of time to get to know each other."

"I know you," Anna smiled up at her aunt. "You work at the dinosaur museum. My parents say you're really, really smart and really nice and you'll be able to help me with all my homework when we live here."

"I... I guess you do kind of know me," Kendall chuckled. Kids were easy – at least, their logic was simple. "And I want to get to know you a little better too. So... for right now just... listen to your mom and your grandparents. Be good, be brave and when all of this is over, maybe you and I can... do something together."

"Yeah," Anna nodded excitedly. Kendall smiled as she put her arm around her niece and hugged her tight. When she let go, Anna was scooped up off the steps by her father and taken into his loving arms for one last goodbye. Kendall turned to the doorway and saw her mother had already taken Cammy out to the car. Immediately, her heart felt empty.

"Don't you dare worry about us," Mr. Fisher said as he made his way over and put his arms around his daughter. "We're getting away from this chaos. We'll have each other; we'll keep each other safe. You just... focus on being here when we come back, okay?"

Kendall nodded her head, "I'll do my very best," she promised.

Mr. Fisher pulled away from his daughter and wiped his eyes. He forced a smile for her.

"I know... I know you haven't always felt like you were part of this family but, Kendall..."

"I know."

"You made this family," Mr. Fisher told her. "Your mother and I, we never knew how much we needed you until you showed up here thirteen years ago. And before we go, I just wanted to say thank you for letting me be your father."

He pulled her back into his arms, squeezing her tight for just a quick moment before he pulled away again. He had one more goodbye to say as he walked to Jeremy. Kendall stood, watching the father and son say goodbye for a minute and then walked out to the driveway. She saw Cammy in the back seat of the car, hugging Plesio to her chest. Her mother came over and stood next to her.

"It's taking everything I have not to take you with me," she said. "It doesn't feel right letting you stay at a time like this."

"I'll be safe," Kendall promised."

"Has your father talked to you?"

Kendall nodded. Mrs. Fisher smiled, "So you know how much you mean to us."

"I wish I knew it earlier," Kendall stated and Mrs. Fisher looked to her with alarm. Kendall shook her head. "I meant nine years ago. I've known for a while now."

"That's good," Mrs. Fisher smiled, then turned to her daughter, "Kendall..."

"Bella, can I say it?" Kendall asked. Mrs. Fisher nodded. Kendall took a deep breath, "You were a really good mom. Part of me wishes I was always in this family, so you would have always been there for me. But at the same time, I know that... because of where I started, I know just how good I have it now. And I know this isn't something I want to lose."

Mrs. Fisher wrapped her arms around her daughter and Kendall could feel some of the tears wetting her shoulder. She hugged her mother tight, then let go as the Fisher family packed themselves into the car. Jeremy came to stand next to his sister as they waved goodbye to their families.

"We shouldn't have to worry about them, right?" Jeremy asked with a little tear in his eye. "That's why we're doing this."

Kendall nodded her head. She wanted to feel numb again. She wanted to be able to pretend like none of this hurt her. That saying goodbye this time around had been as easy as last time she let go of her family.

Only it wasn't, and when Jeremy put his arm around her, a tear slipped down her cheek. She loved them all dearly. She just hoped she would be able to see them again.


	3. Closed Indefinitely

When Tyler and Shelby arrived in for work in the morning, they found the museum was closed. Completely closed. None of the lights were on, there were no tickets being sold, no custodian walking around. Even the security guard seemed to be missing. As they walked into the Dino Cafe, they saw all the chairs still up on the tables, the kitchen was locked up and even the coffee maker was shut off.

"Is it a holiday?" Shelby asked, turning to the red Ranger who shrugged.

"The cafe is usually open for holidays," Tyler reminded her. "Ms. Morgan wasn't the celebrating type before, remember?"

"I remember," Shelby muttered as she vividly recalled working Christmas day the year before becoming a Ranger. She had protested the schedule with Kendall, stating how it wasn't fair she had to work on a holiday and miss out on time with her family. Kendall hadn't seemed to care much back then.

"We'll check in the lab," Tyler suggested. "Maybe there's something going on."

Walking through the museum with only the emergency lights to guide the way was a little eerie. Shelby was glad she had come into work with Tyler and not alone. As much as she loved dinosaurs, walking along through their dark shadows was enough to make her want to watch her back. However, they made it safely to the elevator and took it all the way down to the lab. Once the doors opened up, they were surprised to see all eight other Rangers standing in the base, looking a little bored. Kendall was the only one who seemed to be keeping busy with work. While Tyler went to the boys to ask them why no one seemed to be working, Shelby approached Kendall.

"So... is the museum closed for the day?"

"Indefinitely."

"What?" Shelby gasped and her jaw dropped. Her eyes almost popped out of her head. "But, Ms. Morgan, I thought the museum was doing well. We were just thinking of purchasing that new Worg the Caveman exhibit and..."

"The museum was doing excellent," Kendall nodded her head. "And I'm sure it will continue to thrive once we get the chance to open it up again."

"So... why are we closed indefinitely, then?"

"Because it's almost the end of the world," Kendall stated and then walked away to collect a charger from the transmuter. Shelby took a minute to process the purple Rangers' response, then frowned and approached her once more.

"Can you say that with... emotion next time," Shelby asked. "Any kind of emotion?"

Kendall shook her head and turned to the pink Ranger, sighing heavily, "Heckyl approached me."

"I'll kill him."

"Shelby, it's... he came to warn me that after Sledge and Poisandra marry, they'll be fighting for the Earth."

"What else is new?"

"With the power of the dark energem in their hands, there's no telling how much destruction they'll be able to cause. And with Snide seemingly on Sledge's side, it's only a matter of time before the lab is compromised. When that happens, I can't justify having guests, customers and employees in harm's way."

"So..."

"Everyone's on paid vacation," Kendall stated. "Including the eight of you."

"Paid vacation?" Shelby frowned. "Wait... Ms. Morgan, I know I didn't finish business school but I _know_ you can't afford to keep all your staff on paid vacation indefinitely!"

"Shelby..."

"I mean, Sledge hasn't even made a move yet. It could be weeks still! I get you want to keep people away from here just in case but paid?"

"Some staff refuse to take the time off without compensation. And without revealing my identity, as well as what I've kept hidden right under the museum for a few years now, there's no way to explain any of this to them. By paying them to stay away, I can insure that no one gets hurt."

"Yes, but Ms. Morgan..."

"Shelby, it's not about the money," Kendall said. "Right now, our focus needs to be on keeping the world safe. Have you spoken with your parents?"

"I did," Shelby nodded. "But if it's going to cost too much, they can pay for their own trip. The Ice-cream..."

"Shelby, please," Kendall shook her head. "I don't have time to discuss money right now."

"Fine," Shelby huffed, and then looked around the lab, seeing all the empty chargers. "At least let me help you, then."

Kendall gave a little nod. She didn't need help, but it was welcomed. She was sure the feeling stemmed from knowing Sledge had a big attack planned, and from knowing it would be soon, but Kendall had a sense of doom that had been with her since she said goodbye to her family. It was almost like she was saying goodbye to them for the last time. As much as she wanted to convince herself it was just the atmosphere, and that the team of Rangers she had on her side were more than capable of handling whatever Sledge had planned for them, there was a part of her that knew she would have to use her last resort weapon.

She glanced to it and for a moment she thought about giving the weapon to one of the other Rangers. Shaking her head, she dismissed that though almost as quickly as it popped up. If the weapon was going to cause harm to anyone other than the intended target, Kendall couldn't bring herself to put anyone else in the line of fire. This was her weapon, her mission. Keeper and the purple energem had chosen her. She was the only Ranger who walked into this business willingly. Everyone else stumbled upon it in their own way.


	4. The Ambush

Since evacuating their parents and loved ones, the Rangers agreed to stay together. If Sledge was going to plan an attack as soon as his wedding was finished, and he had the power of the dark energem in his hands, they needed to be ready for an attack at a moment's notice (if they were even granted that much warning). All the Rangers agreed staying in the museum and the lab would be safest, and would draw Sledge and his army to a single location.

However, if they were going to stay in the lab and the museum for an undetermined amount of time, and they were getting ready for the fight of their lives, Kendall insisted they eat more than the fast food her cafe offered. She managed to convince the Rangers to let her head out, by herself, to the store to pick up some groceries, insisting nothing would pull Sledge and their army out into battle prematurely more than seeing a single Ranger out on her own.

The Rangers were tracking her location, and could be at the store in five minutes, or ten at the most.

She walked through the store alone, stocking up on bottle water, fruits, vegetables and meat. She packed her cart with canned food as well, certain that if the lab were ever attacked, the canned food would be able to survive.

She had several bags in her hands. With ten people to feed, most of which were hungry young men, there was a lot to bring home. As she tried to find the best way to hold all the bags in both arms without crushing any of the more delicate foods, someone approached her from behind.

"Pretty lady."

"Good grief!" she called out, jumping in surprise, dropping one of her bags. Heckyl picked it up for her and held it as they waited to cross the street. "You scared me."

"More so than being out here by yourself, knowing what's coming?"

"Yes."

"Have you taken care of your family? Sledge is planning his assault soon."

"They've been relocated."

"Good," Heckyl smiled. "And as for yourself..."

"We're staying at the lab," Kendall said. She didn't see the harm in telling him. Snide already knew the location of the lab and was more than likely to share that information with Sledge.

"Exactly where they'll attack first," Heckyl shook his head. "You need to do better than that. Take the PlesioZord of yours and leave the planet. If you do it before Sledge attacks, you'll have a head start. He might never find you or the energems."

"You're telling us to leave?"

"I've seen what the dark energem can do," Heckyl stated. "Please, Kendall, if you'll take my advice on anything, just heed my warning and get yourself and that band of colourful dinosaurs to safety."

"Someone needs to stay and defend this planet and the people on it," Kendall shook her head. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, Heckyl, I really do, but..."

She was interrupted as a blast hit the ground just a few feet from where she was standing. Kendall was thrown back into the pavement, skidding along the parking lot until she came to a stop just in front of a van. Looking up, she saw Heckyl had suffered a similar fate, but was quick to get up to his feet. He glanced to her once, as if contemplating helping her out, but then shook his head and turned to leave.

"I can't save you if you won't save yourself," he said to her and hurried off. Kendall grumbled as she watched him go, surprised that after trying so hard to be accepted by her and the Rangers that he would choose to leave at a time like this, but also not surprised that he would choose to save his own skin.

There wasn't much more time to contemplate Heckyl's decision. Kendall saw Sledge's boot land next to her head and looked up to see him with a weapon. She could faintly make out the dim glow of the dark energem and cursed herself for not coming to the store prepared with something to counter its strength. Her energem alone would not be enough.

Gasping, she realized the problem she had. All ten energems were needed to counter the power of the dark energem. Even one short would put the Rangers and the planet at a fatal disadvantage. No matter how much her body ached and her head was spinning, she couldn't let Sledge snatch the purple energem from her.

"We've got one already!" she heard Poisandra screech and noticed the pink, heart-shaped alien appear over Sledge's shoulder, shaking him with excitement. Kendall saw that as her opening, pushed herself to her feet and morphed quickly. She leaped over the van behind her, taking cover behind it as she tried to plan her way out. She heard Poisandra scream at Sledge to take the purple energem to add it to her collection, while Sledge groaned that as much as he loved her, she was being a distraction. Kendall had never been more thankful for the shrieking oversized heart.

With the van between them, Kendall had a little going for her in terms of escaping. Sledge would either have to make his way around the car, or blow it to pieces. Either way, it was a road block. Kendall knew she could start her run, call the other Rangers on the way and meet them closer to the lab. However, before she could get her feet moving, Fury and Wrench appeared about a dozen feet ahead of her. She groaned loudly.

"Dammit."

"Hand over the energem," Fury demanded. She shook her head and held up her blaster. Fury laughed, "You think that can compare to the power of our newest weapon?"

Kendall shook her head. She knew she was outpowered. Even without the dark energem, Sledge, Fury, Poisandra and Wrench were far too strong for her alone. However, she had something on them. She knew what they were here for. She knew exactly what they wanted.

"PlesioZord!" she called out and powered down instantly. Her enemies watched, a little surprised she seemed to be calling in a Zord already. Generally, the Rangers waited until the enemies were supersized before they needed their Zords. It was something Sledge, Heckyl and Snide could rely on.

"You can't do that yet!" Wrench called out. Kendall smirked, grabbed her energem from around her neck and pulled it free. Just as the PlesioZord soared over her head, she threw her energem into the air. The PlesioZord opened its mouth, catching the energem and swallowing it before Sledge or Fury could get their hands on it, and then soared off.

"Damn Rangers!" Sledge shouted and started to run after the PlesioZord, with Poisandra squealing behind him about how her wedding gift was getting away. "Fury, Wrench, finish off that purple nuisance."

Kendall saw the two remaining monsters approach her and she morphed again. Her only hope now was that the other Rangers would show up in time. With her energem out of her hands, she could only rely on the energy stored up in her Dino Charger to get her through this battle, and while it could do some damage, it wouldn't get her as far as she needed to go.

"I should have splurged to give Sledge and Poisandra a honeymoon," she muttered.

Meanwhile, off in the distance, Heckyl had taken cover in a bus station. He knew Sledge and his army would be focused on getting the purple Energem, so as long as he took himself out of the picture, Sledge wouldn't bother to come after him. However, he felt guilty leaving Kendall against the four monsters by herself. So he watched, and admired her plan to have the PlesioZord take the purple Energem away. Having been in Sledge's shoes, he knew that their main goal was to obtain the energems, and the rangers were but nuisances to their goal. Kendall had cut her chances of death in half with her quick thinking.

And yet, she was still unlikely to walk away from this fight. Fury and Wrench had been tasked with destroying her, and with her limited power, she couldn't count on overpowering or outlasting them. She'd be seriously injured, at best, before her friends arrived.

Heckyl frowned and glanced in the direction of the museum. It wasn't too far, perhaps a ten minute run, maybe a little more. He was certain the Rangers would come, but there was a feeling in his gut that told him something was wrong.

Glancing back to Kendall, he saw her on her knees, holding back Wrench's axe with her dino sabre. She was completely at Fury's mercy as he approached her, ready for a decisive blow.

The other Rangers needed to show up, and fast. Heckyl looked down the street, hoping he would see the black Ranger, the silver Ranger, or even the blue Ranger. He was sure they would be the first ones to arrive. However, there were none of the other nine colours in sight.

"Damn," he muttered and glanced back just in time to see Kendall had used what was left of her powers to blast Wrench off her and stop Fury's attack with her sabre. In doing so, she lost her suit, leaving her exposed. Wrench, with his armour, only needed to shake off the attack before he was back in the fight, rushing at Kendall from behind while she held off Fury.

"No," he grumbled as he watched Kendall sink to her knees. He looked down the street again. Surely, by now, the Rangers should have turned up. He should have been hearing those three words that he dreaded when he had been in command of Sledge's ship: no hurt Kendall.

"Come on," he muttered. "Where are you..."

He trailed off as he realized the hold up. The Rangers most certainly were on their way. They were fiercely protective of each other. Only something more pressing would keep them from coming to their purple Rangers' rescue.

"Snide," Heckyl whispered as it dawned on him that his former other half, who seemed to have agreed to help Sledge obtain the energems, hadn't been present at all through this fight. He hadn't been with Sledge or Poisandra, and wasn't here to help Wrench and Fury finish Kendall off. He had to be near the base, keeping the Rangers busy.

Help wouldn't come for Kendall. Not fast enough, at least. Heckyl knew there was only one thing he could do.


	5. Divide and Conquer

Snide was powerful, but eventually, the strength of nine Rangers was too much for him. With a cry, he dropped to his knees and was breathing heavily. Defeat was on the cards, he was aware of that, but he wasn't about to give up without giving this battle his all. There was the slightest of chances that Snide could pull out a victory, and in that case, he wanted Sledge to know just how loyal he had become. He hoped the big brute would grant him power over some of his conquered planets as a reward. It wasn't what Snide had originally set out for, but with all the chaos between himself, Sledge, Fury and Lord Archanon, Snide had to make a few adjustments. Ultimate power over a few planets, maybe even a whole galaxy, would satisfy him until he had a plan to overthrow his current master.

"We've got this," the pink Ranger called out to the black Ranger, who had been the most distracted during battle. Snide had let it slip that Sledge had plans elsewhere in the city, and the Rangers hadn't wasting time figuring out that meant their purple Ranger was in danger. Fortunately, Snide's aggressive power had kept the nine of them busy long enough, he was sure Sledge had at least obtained the purple energem by now, and if the Rangers decided to cut their own numbers short, it just gave him more of a chance to turn this fight around.

Chase, hearing Shelby's call, nodded his head and set off, racing down the street as quickly as he could. It had crossed his mind that Snide could have been telling lies. After all, if Sledge wanted all the energems, he should have concentrated his forces on as many Rangers as possible. Of course, the divide and conquer strategy was valid as well.

Chase didn't want to take that risk, and with Snide already weakened, he knew the Rangers would be able to look after themselves. Promising Jeremy and Koda he would find her, he set off to the store where Kendall had last been seen.

-Dino-Charge-

Battles had a tendency of clearing out wide spaces within the city. People didn't like to stick around when there was a serious threat to their lives. Once Heckyl managed to get Sledge to back off, he had the whole store as a temporary shelter. He took the purple Ranger inside and then started to browse the shelves for anything he could use as first aid.

Kendall picked up her communicator and ran a quick scan on the PlesioZord. She saw her Zord still had her energem. Breathing a sigh of relief that it, and she was safe, she clutched her ribs tightly and pulled herself up to her feet. She saw Heckyl coming back with some supplies from the health section. She hopped up on one of the conveyer belts, letting him do what he felt he needed to do to treat her.

"Why did you help me?" she asked. Heckyl looked to her with a knowing frown. She shook her head, "Aside from the crush."

"I meant it when I said I wanted to help," Heckyl told her.

"They'll never trust you."

"I know."

"I love Chase."

"I know," Heckyl nodded his head. "I understand that."

"So if you know that..."

"I wasn't always evil," Heckyl stated. "The power of the dark energem really did influence many of my thoughts and decisions. And while I have admitted to allowing myself to become the person your team still believes I am, now that the dark energem is no longer clouding my thoughts, I want to change. I want to make up for everything I've done."

"Heckyl..."

"But if you don't think you need my help, I can take off," Heckyl said. "Leave this planet, find another that is on Sledge's warpath and help them prepare for his fury, just in case. I'll go wherever I'm wanted. Wherever I'm most needed."

Kendall looked down at the gash in her leg, which Heckyl had been wrapping gently as they spoke. He had saved her, and he had saved Serena and Cammy. He had also not done anything to threaten the Rangers or her family since she had split him from Snide and since he claimed he was no longer under the influence of the dark energem's power. While she was aware this could have all been an elaborate ruse, especially since it seemed Heckyl still had enough contact with Sledge to know when he would attack and how to get him to back off from her when he was in a battle he was clearly winning, Kendall couldn't help but think that maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe Heckyl had changed.

Suddenly, Heckyl was hit in the side by a blast, knocking him to the ground a few feet away. The black Ranger rushed in, coming to her side, his Dino blaster trained on Heckyl.

"You stay away from her," Chase growled, then looked to Kendall. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kendall nodded. She had a few bruises and cuts, and her head was hurting, but she knew she could have been much worse off. "He helped me."

"He..." Chase turned to Heckyl, who lay on the ground, his hands up where Chase could see them, and he was only holding a roll of gauze. Chase looked to the wrap around Kendall's leg, seeing the gauze matched the one in Heckyl's hand. He lowered his blaster. "Oh. Thanks then, mate. I guess."

"No problem," Heckyl said from the ground. "Can I finish up?"

"I will," Chase insisted and took the gauze from Heckyl. He powered down and finished wrapping Kendall's leg. He then helped her off the belt and held her close as he tried to get a better sense of what happened before he arrived.

"Sledge singled me out," Kendall explained. Chase shook his head. He had warned her against leaving the lab alone.

"Where is your energem?"

"The PlesioZord has it. She'll return it to the lab when she thinks it's safe."

"And Heckyl?"

"I only wanted to help," Heckyl insisted, now on his feet. He moved gingerly, not from injury, but out of caution. Chase was protective. He had learned that many times over.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not who you think I am."

"Chase, without him, Sledge would have killed me," Kendall insisted. "I know I'm not the most reliable when it comes to Heckyl but I do think he can help."

Chase wanted to argue, but looking between Kendall and Heckyl, he could see they were both speaking the truth. Kendall had placed her trust in Heckyl before, in spite of everyone's warnings, and she had been burned badly. She had learned the hard way that he was not someone in which to put an inch of faith. She despised him from the moment he betrayed her, and had wanted him dead and buried since he had led Snide to the base and attacked Cammy.

As for Heckyl, the nervous look on his face and the look that said he had already admitted defeat to the Rangers was enough to get the black Ranger thinking that maybe he had changed. Maybe Heckyl was trying to make up for his past choices.

"Don't think we won't be keeping an eye on you," Chase warned Heckyl. "If you say you want to help, I guess we could use an extra hand. But one wrong move..."

"I know," Heckyl nodded.

Chased helped Kendall down from the conveyer belt and held her close as he walked with her out of the store. Heckyl trailed behind, keeping his distance.

"Where are the others?" Kendall asked.

"Finishing off Snide. By the time we get back, he shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"That still leaves Sledge, Poisandra, Fury, Curio and Wrench."

"We can take 'em," Chase smirked, then looked Kendall over once more, "We'll just have to get you some proper treatment first."


	6. A Risky Offer

She should have been used to the quiet. For the longest time, it was the only way she could fall asleep. Alone in her apartment, there was usually no noise to lull her to sleep. She had never been a fan of white noise.

However, since becoming friends with the Rangers and since bonding deeply with Cammy noise had become a staple in her apartment and her lab. She had learned to focus despite its presence, and after a while, found she needed it in order to remain focused on a task.

The quiet now unnerved her potentially for that reason, but she couldn't ignore the fact that the quiet had to do with the huge threat looming over her. The city had evacuated after Sledge and his monsters attacked the city. She wasn't sure what about this attack had triggered the evacuation, since it was far from being the first the city had ever seen. Perhaps it had something to do with all the big bads showing up at the same time and Sledge showing off the power of the dark energem.

Had she not been a Ranger, she would have run too.

The city was quiet, the museum was quiet. The Rangers had stuck together, so the few of them that did manage to fall asleep were making faint noises with their breathing and snoring. Ivan, who seemed somewhat excited by the thought of going into battle, just like the good old days, as he said, was fast asleep. James, who had become accustomed to sleeping while under potential life-threatening situations, was also passed out. Tyler and Shelby had only just fallen asleep, feeling safe in each other's arms.

Koda was awake, but he wasn't making a sound. He was too busy keeping his eye on Heckyl, glaring menacingly at his former enemy as if to say if Heckyl made a single move that could be conceived as threatening, Koda would take him out. Riley was also up, but he was wrapped up in his own head, strategizing how the next attack would go. Prince Phillip was training, getting himself into shape for what he expected to be a long battle. Being a Ranger on call meant that he wasn't training every day like the others, and needed all the time he had before any big attacks to catch up with the others.

Jeremy was also awake, but he was looking at a picture of his family. Kendall knew he missed them. She missed them too, and was terrified of the thought of never seeing them again.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked, sitting up in his sleeping bag. He too couldn't sleep for the same reason as Koda. He couldn't shut his eyes knowing Heckyl was close. To Chase, it didn't matter that Heckyl had now selflessly saved the lives of three of his friends. Heckyl would always be the monster who hurt Kendall beyond forgiveness.

"Fine."

"Is it your head?" Chase asked and tried to look into her eyes. He didn't know much of what he was looking for when it came to a concussion. Especially in the dim lights of the lab, he wasn't sure he would see anything. Kendall shook her head and leaned away from him.

"I'm fine, Chase."

"Are you sure?"

"I could have been much worse off," she said it both to comfort Chase, and to remind him of what Heckyl had done to help her. He had saved her life, she knew that fact well. While she would never expect Chase or Koda to change their minds on a dime, she did want them to start to consider trusting Heckyl a little more.

"Will you be ready for tomorrow?" Chase asked. "If Sledge even holds out that long, I guess."

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kendall answered. Chase moved in a little closer to her and focused all his attention on her, trusting that Koda would do well watching Heckyl on his own.

"I'm worried too," he told her with a little smile. "We've never taken them all on to kill before. And fighting them all on their own has already proven to be a challenge. I just keep reminding myself that for the first time, we're ten strong. We have all the power we should need."

"As long as we remain ten strong, that's exactly what we need."

"And then we have you," Chase nodded. "You've been our secret weapon this whole time."

"Chase..."

"Kendall, just listen to me," Chase smirked. "You give us the powers we need, and you always have them ready for when we need it. In the early days, the five of us used to wonder whether or not Keeper gave you psychic powers, and you used them to see what kind of plans Sledge would come up with in the future and build chargers to be ready for when it happened. It kind of bummed us out when we realized you were just ready for anything all the time."

Kendall chuckled a little. That had to be one of the nicest assumptions people were making about her back in those days. She had heard of many more, and none were the least bit flattering.

"If we didn't have you," Chase continued, "we would have been done for the minute we all received our energems. I know I wouldn't have made it very far at all. I'm positive that's why Keeper chose you. And then you started kicking arse and not letting Sledge and his crew intimidate you at all and the purple energem must have known you were the right choice for our team. You're that extra bit of power we need to stop Sledge, his crew and the dark energem. You're that boost."

"I'm not," Kendall shook her head. Chase tried to argue with her, but she interrupted him. "Really, Chase, I'm not the difference maker here. Yes, I'm extremely prepared for any situation that may arise. Even I laughed at myself when I came up with the... fart charger. I'm overly cautious, extremely analytical and that has given us an edge over Sledge and his attack first, think later tactics, but I'm not the difference. At least, not on my own for sure. You all played a huge role. Tyler with his boundless optimism, even in the worst of times, and Riley with his determination to be himself, in spite of where he came from. Koda's unconditional love, Ivan's limitless courage, and your unwavering support. Even Shelby's relentless fighting for what she wants have all played a huge part in putting me where I am today. I can't imagine losing that."

"You won't," Chase promised her. "We're all going to make it out alive."

"I hope so."

"Kendall..."

"Chase, we have the drive, the courage, and the passion to see this fight end our way, but Sledge is fighting just as hard in his corner. We can't count on good thoughts and optimism to be the force that overpowers the dark energem."

"It would work in the movies."

"This isn't the movies," Kendall stated. "I have a weapon, ready to go, just in case our own powers are not enough."

"Sweet. So then we're..."

"The weapon is more powerful than anything I've ever let you Rangers use in battle before. It's more powerful than anything I've ever tested. It's very likely to be lethal."

"Lethal?"

"It's positive to be lethal for you, Koda, Shelby, Phillip, Riley and James and Tyler."

"Positive? But our Ranger suits..."

"Are not strong enough to protect you from this power," Kendall stated. "And if Tyler were to call on his other modes to give him a boost, that power, combined with the force of the weapon, would be enough to kill him as well. It's not worth the risk for you, especially since there is another option."

"You?" Chase asked and knew right where this conversation was headed. Kendall hadn't mentioned herself, Ivan or Jeremy. However, Chase knew his girlfriend well enough to be sure that she wasn't even going to consider putting anyone else in harm's way. It was why she always tested any new weapon herself before giving it to the Rangers. It was the first sign Chase had seen that had made him start to fall in love with her. Contrary to the personality she displayed to others, she genuinely cared about others. She never wanted to be the cause of their pain, nor could she forgive herself for standing by while someone was hurt. Whenever possible, she tried to act in others' best interest, even if they couldn't see it themselves.

She would never ask Ivan or Jeremy to risk their lives with such a powerful weapon, nor would she let them if they insisted.

"Kendall..."

"It's last resort," Kendall stated. "After we've exhausted every other measure. Once we know there's nothing more we can try, that's when I'll use it. It's guaranteed to destroy Sledge and his whole crew."

"It's just also guaranteed to kill you too," Chase pointed out.

"Very likely."

"What about Cammy?" Chase asked her. "Or your parents? What about me?"

"What about you?" Kendall asked, not to be mean, but because she didn't know what Chase was asking. If she needed to use the weapon, it would be because the world, Chase and her family included, would all be dead without it. It was better for them to miss her than it was for them to all be dead, including her.

"I don't want to see you dead."

"And if all goes well, you won't have to," Kendall nodded. "But if it comes down to it, someone's got to use the weapon. Between the ten of us..."

"You, Ivan and Jeremy all have the best chance of surviving. It's not just you."

"But it's my creation," Kendall stated. "And if I had to live and one of them had to die... You'd lose me anyway, Chase."

"We'd all gladly take that risk," Chase insisted. "Me, Koda, Tyler, Shelby... you know each and every one of us would use that weapon knowing you did absolutely everything you could to make it as safe for us as possible, and that if we died, it was not your fault."

"That's not a risk I can live with."

"Kendall..."

"Chase, I didn't bring this up to have you talk me out of it. Jeremy's already tried and I can tell you, it got him nowhere," Kendall stated.

"So then let me do it," Heckyl said. Kendall and Chase turned around, seeing Heckyl had turned so he was facing them. Koda, in the background, looked ready to pounce. "Let me do it," Heckyl repeated.

"Perfect," Chase smiled but Kendall shook her head.

"I can't ask you to..."

"You're not asking, I offered," Heckyl nodded. "And just to put your mind at ease, I have plenty of power to resist weapons of mass destruction just like the one you're talking about. I did survive the powers of the dark energem without so much as a scratch."

"A whole other half of you was created."

"But there wasn't a mark on my body," Heckyl smirked. "Look, the way I see it, this weapon is going to save the world. That's all I want. If I use it and survive, I'll have done well, and I can spend the rest of my life continuing to make up for my past. If I use it and I die, then not only will your planet finally be safe, but you'll be rid of me forever, and your boyfriend, your little cave friend and all your other friends can live peacefully knowing I'll never be able to hurt you again."

"It's win-win," Chase smiled. Kendall still didn't seem sure. Heckyl moved in a little closer.

"Pretty lady, I understand the risks," Heckyl stated. "I may die, and if I'm not granted the sweet escape of death, I could spend the rest of my life in absolute misery and pain. It's what I've earned for my actions. It's, admittedly, what I once wanted for you."

"I thought Snide was the one who wanted me dead."

"He was," Heckyl nodded, "But I was the one who wanted to force you to be my love for the rest of your life, despite the pain and misery it would cause you to be away from those you truly cared for. With my head finally cleared, I can see that is its own living hell. It's only fair that I now put myself at risk for that kind of harm."

"But Heckyl, I..."

"You can't ask me to do this," Heckyl said for Kendall. "That's because you're good. You and this whole team of rainbow dinosaurs are good people. I wouldn't expect you to simply hand over such a powerful weapon. But I insist on taking it, and taking the risk that comes with it. I am ready to live with whatever happens, and I ask that you not think twice about the consequences. Spend the time I guarantee you with your family. With the one you love."

Kendall turned to Chase and saw in his eyes how eager he was for her to agree to Heckyl's offer. She looked back to Heckyl.

"You don't have to do this," she said to him, but also said it for herself. Heckyl nodded his head.

"I know. I want to."

Kendall reached into her back pocket and took out a charger. Then she passed Heckyl her blaster.

"You'll need this. I can make do with my Dino Sabre. Worse come to worse..."

"I'll destroy Sledge and the dark energem for good," Heckyl nodded his head. "You can count on me."


	7. The Battle

The attack was nothing but brute force, tearing into the museum without a single care for the exhibits, the displays, or the people inside. Kendall was glad she had shut down the building as a precaution. She was glad there were no civilians who were part of this destruction.

She didn't expect anything less from Sledge, especially since he held the power of the dark energem. Wrench had built him a weapon that could harness all that energy into single blasts, each one strong enough to kill. The only thing that had kept the Rangers alive was their speed, as Sledge's blaster took a while to build up energy.

Fury, true to his name, was taking the Rangers with all his strength and pent up anger. They had bested him far too many times and he seemed to be taking this final battle as his chance for redemption. Tyler and Shelby were doing well to keep him busy for now, and seemed to have little trouble holding their own against him.

Off in the distance, Ivan and James were battling with Wrench, while Koda and Chase handled Poisandra and Curio. While none of the monsters looked tough on the outside, they had their own motives that pushed them to fight with all their power, and a lack of care for the surrounding environment or their enemies that made them very dangerous. Tyler had taken up T-Rex Super Charge to give himself and his friends a small advantage.

Kendall found herself matched against Sledge, with Jeremy, Riley and Phillip by her side. Sledge had always been known for using his strength and brute force to win any fight, and with his size, weight and heavy armour to back him up, there wasn't much that could stop him. He had already captured hundreds of other alien monsters throughout several galaxies; he had destroyed Lord Archanon, and maintained control of a ship. The purple Ranger had very quickly realized he was not someone they could outmatch. They needed to outsmart him.

Unfortunately, Sledge was fast. Before Kendall had time to think up a plan, she was forced off her feet, diving to the ground as a blast from the dark energem shot right over her head. It hit the wall of the museum behind her, tearing a hole through it, and the building a block away.

"Ms. Morgan, are you okay?" Riley asked as he came to her side and helped her up. Kendall gave a little nod.

"As long as it keeps missing me, I'm fine," she insisted. She noticed Sledge was being kept busy by Jeremy and Phillip for the time being, giving her a rare moment of peace to think. With Riley by her side, hopefully they could come up with a plan quickly. She had Heckyl waiting in the background in hiding as a last resort plan, but her weapon would be guaranteed to beat Sledge, his crew and the dark energem all at once if Sledge didn't have his weapon on him as a counter-fire. "How are you, Riley?"

"I'm good," Riley assured her and tapped on the armour from his Dino Steel, "You really should have made yourself one of these."

"Starting to wish I had," Kendall said. "Any idea on how we take Sledge out for good?"

"There is a weak spot," Riley quickly pointed to Sledge. "He doesn't have any armour on the left side of his stomach. I don't know why it was left exposed, but we don't seem to be getting through his armour. We might want to focus our attack there. So far, that's all I've got."

"We'll see if it works," Kendall said and took her sabre, rushing back into the fight just after Sledge fired off another blast. Phillip and Jeremy were quick to jump out of the way once again, with the dark energem's powers just barely missing them. From behind, Kendall swung her sabre right for Sledge's left side, striking him on the skin. It did cut, but barely. His skin seemed to be nearly as tough as his armour, leaving Kendall to wonder why he bothered with the heavy metal suit at all.

"You Rangers have been pests for far too long," Sledge called out and pointed his blaster at Kendall's chest. She knew it hadn't had enough time to charge back up again, but she didn't want to risk being wrong. Fortunately, Riley had rushed in to fight with her, and when Sledge had turned to her, he had turned his back on the green Ranger. Riley swung his sabre as well, and hit the same spot Kendall had, cutting Sledge's wound a little deeper. He drew blood, but he had also made Sledge angry.

"That's it!" Sledge shouted and Kendall heard the terrifying sound of the blaster being charged up. She knew what came next and quickly started to run for cover. Riley did the same. Jeremy and Phillip, who were just getting to their feet after avoiding the last blast, hit the ground again.

Sledge didn't point his blaster at a single Ranger. Instead, he pointed it to the ground and fired. The dark energem's power easily tore a hole through the floor, the ground beneath the museum and dropped Sledge, all the Rangers, and his whole crew down into the lab. Dirt, rubble and boulders fell with them, covering the Rangers.

"Curio!" Poisandra screeched out, rushing to her friend's side, giving Chase and Koda the opening they needed. Koda lifted a heavy boulder out of his way and tossed it for Poisandra while she was distracted. The heart-shaped monster didn't see the boulder coming and was crushed beneath it as it fell. She let out another terrible scream but Chase silenced her with a shot from his blaster. Breathing heavily, Chase and Koda looked to each other as their Ranger suits disappeared. While they hadn't been close to the center of the blast, the power from the dark energem had still hit them hard. They wanted to help their friends, but their bodies had the final word. They slumped to the ground, needing a minute to build up their strength.

James found himself swallowed in dirt and rubble, but nothing heavy had landed on him. However, the same could be said for Wrench, who was quick to get up. The fact that his body was made of metal that only dented, and that he didn't feel pain meant he was always quick to rise after heavy blows. As long as he wasn't damaged beyond repair, he could continue to fight. James was almost instantly overwhelmed as he tried to avoid swings from Wrench's axe.

Ivan had also been buried under dirt and rubble, but a few stones had knocked his helmet, keeping him down a little longer. At first he was worried that would be the end of him. He had spent almost a minute completely helpless and had been sure Wrench would take advantage. However, it seemed Wrench had mistakenly counted him out of the fight and was paying absolutely no mind to him. Picking up his sword, Ivan summoned all the strength he had and rammed him weapon deep into Wrench's dented form, tearing through his metal body. Ivan wasn't sure how to robotic alien worked, but he was certain he had hit something vital, as Wrench began to smoke and spark before he hit the ground.

Fury had taken a few hard hits in the fall, having landed on top of a boulder with a few stones hitting him in the back. He too thought this fight was over for him, but when he turned to his opponents, he saw the pink Ranger trying to pull the red Ranger's leg loose from between two heavy pieces of debris. She was distracted. Fury could land a decisive blow and take at least one, if not two Rangers out for good. It would be far more than Poisandra, Curio and Wrench had ever done, combined!

Fuel with anger and power, Fury drew his sword and rushed in for what would be the first of several battle ending strikes. He was stopped just short of a painful strike when the aqua Ranger jumped in front of the pink Ranger, blocking the hit with his sabre.

"Dad!" Tyler called out, worried for his father, who looked more than a little tired. Shelby turned around, saw how close she had come to death at Fury's hand and felt her own anger boil over.

"I can't do this alone," James admitted, hoping someone could come and help him. Ivan had already rushed to help dig Tyler out and Koda and Chase were just now starting to get to their feet. They weren't even morphed yet.

"I am so done with all this crap!" Shelby shouted summoning her tricera drill and turning to Fury, jabbing at him with impressive speed and anger. Without a real plan of action, there was only so long she could fight before she tired herself out. Fortunately, Fury seemed to be fighting the same way, and hadn't taken into account that he could work up the Rangers to be just as fierce and angry as him. He found himself suddenly on the defensive, and every time he tried to turn the tables, he only created an opening for the pink Ranger.

He was so busy keeping his eyes on Shelby; he forgot to watch the aqua Ranger. James struck him once with his sabre, throwing Fury off balance and allowing for several jabs from Shelby to land. By then, Ivan had managed to free Tyler's leg and the two of them joined in on the fight.

Fury's final cry was so loud, it roused Kendall. She opened her eyes and looked around. Chase and Koda were just getting their feet near where Poisandra and Curio had been crushed by heavy boulders. James, Tyler, Shelby and Ivan were finishing off Fury while Wrench's lifeless metal body lay on the ground. Her lab had quickly become a deathbed for monsters and her museum was covered in holes.

Looking the other way, she saw the Prince was doing his best against Sledge by himself. Kendall quickly started to panic. She couldn't find two of the Rangers. Riley was nowhere in sight and neither was her brother. Terror set in as she began to imagine the horror on Mrs. Griffin and Matt's face when she told them she lost Riley in the war.

She couldn't stomach how she would break the news about Jeremy to her own family; her parents, Cammy, Tracey and Anna. Anna: one more young girl who would know the pain of being without a father.

Phillip took a hard hit to the chest and dropped to the ground. Sledge pointed his blaster at the prince, but when he saw Kendall rising to her feet he turned to her.

"Why don't you pests just admit defeat and stay down!" he roared. "I have the power of the dark energem in my hands. There is nothing in this world that is strong enough to stop me!"

He fired his blaster, but nothing came out. Kendall breathed a quick sigh of relief to see it wasn't yet fully charged. She rushed towards Sledge, picking up Phillip's blaster as she passed him and fired at the green monster. Taking Riley's advice, she continued to aim for the left side of his stomach and hoped she could tear his wound open wide enough to cripple him.

Or, even better, she hoped Heckyl would show up. With two Rangers already unaccounted for, Kendall would have used her weapon and spared the others the risk. Sledge, though he did seem weaker from his own attack, wasn't slowing down. Her teammates, if they weren't lost, were running out of energy. There was only so much power their suits could withstand, and only so much fighting their bodies could endure.

But Heckyl didn't show up, and Kendall immediately started to regret giving up her only weapon that could stop Sledge and this fight.

When he was hit by her blast, Sledge let out a cry. More blood oozed from his wound which only angered him more. Kendall was glad for now that he hadn't seen Poisandra's crushed body. She didn't need the brute any angrier than he already was.

"So this is what it comes down to?" Sledge asked, holding his side with one hand while the other kept the blaster pointed at her. She heard the terrifying sound of the blaster charging up and knew this time, when he pulled the trigger; she needed to jump out of the way. She watched his finger, waiting for the right moment to dive. Too soon and Sledge would have time to redirect his aim. Too late and she was dead. "Keeper's little protégée is all I have left standing between me and the energems?"

Kendall wanted to argue that she did still have six Rangers on her team who could come to her aid, but she didn't want to point them out to Sledge. If he had forgotten about them, she wouldn't be the one to give them away.

"He should have picked someone better," Sledge's finger moved towards the trigger. Kendall was ready to dive but stopped when a rock hit her on the top of the helmet and knocked her to the ground. She didn't have time to jump after that, but Sledge had already pulled the trigger. She covered her head, shielding herself as much as she could with the time she had before the blast hit.

Sledge watched it all happen in slow motion. It was as if an act of god had put the purple Ranger right in his line of fire, without the chance to get away. He shot for her, the energy left his blaster and was on a straight track headed right for her.

But then suddenly, someone jumped in the way, and Sledge quickly recognized Heckyl. He had his own blaster in his hands and was quick to pull the trigger. A ball of fire that engulfed the lab was the last thing Sledge saw.


	8. The Battle Ends

An incessant tapping starting to bring Kendall round. At first, she wasn't sure what it was, but was then able to process it was someone lightly tapping her. Then she pinpointed to the tapping location to her cheek. Finally, she made out someone's voice.

"Don't make me bury you. Don't make me bury you," the voice begged. Kendall groaned, shifted slightly and then felt herself behind swallowed up in a painful hug. "Oh thank god!" the voice called out, and she was able to recognize it as belonging to her brother.

"Jeremy?"

"You scared the shit out of me," Jeremy said as he continued to hug her. Kendall took a moment to collect her thoughts, then remembered this was the first time she had seen Jeremy since Sledge blasted everyone down into the lab and covered half the battlefield in dirt, rubble and heavy debris.

"You scared me," she said to her brother. "What happened to you?"

"I took a pretty hard hit in the head," Jeremy let go of his sister and leaned back as he pointed to a large bump forming on the side of his head. "Kept me down and out for quite a bit. When I woke up, we were in the lab and everything was scorched."

"The others?"

"Not sure," Jeremy shrugged, so Kendall had a look around. She couldn't see much, especially since her glasses had been knocked off her face while she had been out. Jeremy seemed to point to a little ways off, "There, Tyler and Shelby."

He called out to them and they waved over, still too tired or too sore to get up. If they were anything like Kendall, it was probably due to both. Seeing their blurred outlines waving back though put her at ease that they had survived and would be fine.

"Kendall!" she heard Koda call out and turned around to see the blurred form of the caveman coming towards her. With strength she didn't know she had she pushed herself up to her feet and rushed to him. Koda enveloped her in a tight, painful, yet comforting hug. "You alive!"

"You too," Kendall smiled. Koda let her go, though not without some hesitation and when she glanced over his shoulder she could see a dark blurred form. When he coughed, she recognized him as Chase and felt herself once more fill with energy she wasn't sure she really had. Chase stayed where he was but caught her in his arms and held her close as he coughed again.

"We did it," he said breathlessly and Kendall pulled away to look him over. It was tough without her glasses, but she could tell it took all the energy he had just to hold himself up. They were all hurt, but perhaps Chase had taken a bit more of a beating. Her heart pounded with worry for him. Her fears must have shown on her face because he pulled her in for another hug, "I'll be fine," he promised her. "It's just... a bit dusty in here."

"Chase..."

"I mean it," he told her. "The sooner we all get out of here, the better."

"Riley!"

"Ivan!" Kendall heard the two call out behind her and turned around to see they had dug each other up. Chase whispered to her that they both looked well to put her mind at ease.

"Dad!" Tyler suddenly shouted, and his cry seemed to be out of joy. Kendall could breathe a little easier now, knowing she had confirmation that eight of her Rangers had survived the fight.

But eight wasn't enough. Kendall looked around, trying to make out what she could in hopes that when her eyes could focus, it would be on Prince Phillip. Fortunately, she didn't have to search long. As James crawled out from the rubble, helped by Tyler and Shelby, Phillip followed behind and was quick to stand on his own. Kendall felt herself fall a little into Chase's arms out of relief. All her friends were alive.

At the same time, without the distraction of searching for her Rangers to keep her busy, a stench filled her nostrils and she was quick to make it out as the smell of burning flesh. She frowned deeply and pinched her nose. Koda must have picked up on the smell too, because he was still looking through the rubble. After a couple of moments, he looked to his teammates.

"Sledge is burn," he said, "Not breathing. We win?"

"You and I took out Poisandra and Curio," Chase nodded. "And even if we didn't finish the job, that fireball would have done the trick."

"Wrench wasn't moving when we left him," Ivan stated.

"Fury got on Shelby's bad side," Tyler chuckled.

"So that's everyone?" Riley asked. "Sledge, Poisandra, Curio, Wrench, Fury, those were the only guys left."

"What about the monsters on Sledge's ship," Shelby asked.

"They were taken care of," someone called out from above, and all the Rangers looked up, though the hole that was blasted into the museum floor and down to the lab to see Gia standing by the edge.

"An entire city calls for an evacuation, and you don't think the Silver Guardians are going to look into it?" Jordan added. "You know Amber Beach is not that far from Angel Grove, right?"

"You defeated all of Sledge's prisoners?" Tyler called up. Gia shrugged her shoulders.

"There weren't that many left," she nodded. "And like you said, they were prisoners. They weren't going anywhere."

"You killed prisoners?"

"As far as you need to know," Gia stated. "Did you know that Dr. Oliver knows a place to send aliens?"

"Dr. Oliver the paleontologist?" Shelby asked. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"He's the green Ranger," Gia stated. "Well, green, Red, black... am I missing any?"

"Probably," Jordan shrugged.

"White," Kendall stated and Shelby turned to her with a frown.

"You knew the Dr. Oliver was a Power Ranger and you never mentioned it?"

"It never needed to come up," Kendall shrugged. "Do I really need to tell you ever time someone in our field has worked for the Rangers?"

"Uh, yes please," Shelby nodded her head.

"Then you might be interested in hearing about what happened to Anton Mercer about a dozen years ago."

"Hey, this is dinosaur Ranger bonding stuff is great and all," Gia called down, "But Jordan and I are here to help you up and we might want to make that happen soon. It's very hard to resist the temptation of pushing him down."

"Five minutes," Jordan smirked. "You didn't threaten me for five minutes. I think that's a record."

"Nah, I gave you ten minutes last Christmas, remember," Gia smirked. "So, are you guys ready to come up now or what?"

"You guys head up first," Kendall told her Rangers. "I'll see what can be salvaged down here."

"Ten Rangers, coming up," Jordan called and he and Gia threw down a couple of rope ladders. Kendall stepped away from Chase, but asked that Koda stay close to him. Chase had done well to stand for so long, but she could feel him starting to lean on her more and knew he likely didn't have the energy to pull himself up a rope ladder. She promised Chase she would be up right behind him.

She made her way over to what had once been her work station, stumbling as she walked. The rubble made it hard to keep her footing, but not being able to see clearly beyond the tip of her nose didn't help either. Seeing there were a few chargers that had survived the blast, she picked them up. Ten Rangers lived, she could presume the ten energems had as well. With Sledge and his army gone, she doubted she would need any of her work anymore, but just in case, she wanted to take as much as she could with her. Keeper had always said that once the ten energems would safe, he would resume his duties to protect them. Now that he was gone, Kendall felt that responsibility fell on her shoulders.

While the rest of his teammates climbed up to the museum floor, Jeremy volunteered for himself to go last and spent his time waiting for his turn watching Kendall move around her lab.

He hadn't been a Ranger for long, and would admit to still being a little overwhelmed by it all. He also couldn't say he had known Kendall a long time. He was still learning something new about her all the time, and while they were close as ever, they had quite a bit more bonding to do. Still, he had been her brother for well over a decade now. That did come with some perks.

Kendall never felt like the Fisher home was her home, but she had always found herself somewhere she felt safest. When she moved in with him and his parents, that place was her bedroom. She had everything she needed and the privacy she wanted. When she moved out, Jeremy wasn't sure where she found her safe place. However, when he met up with her again, he knew she had made one for herself at the museum. Once he found out she was a Ranger, he knew her lab was her safe spot. It was the first home she had where she didn't have to worry about leaving. The first place where she could have everything she ever needed and not have to think about how she would cope when it all disappeared. Her lab was hers and it wasn't going to leave her. She had all the power here. Now, it was gone.

He made his way over to her and put his hand on her back, "We've gotta get you checked out."

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"You can't see."

"I don't have my glasses."

"Kendall, you were in the middle of a fireball that should have incinerated you twice over. The fact that you're not burned to a crisp is already a miracle. Let's not push it."

"Just in case..."

"There is no just in case. Sledge is gone. His whole crew is gone. We defeated Snide yesterday, Lord Archanon and his crew got their butts kicked by Sledge earlier. This whole thing is over."

"Jeremy..."

"It's just a lab," he smiled. "Let me take you home."

"After you help me find Heckyl."

"Kendall..."

"I have to know what happened to him," Kendall insisted. "He saved us all."

His sister was stubborn. He knew it would be easier to help her look than to argue this matter with her. So he glanced around the lab quickly and sighed when he eyes fell on charred goggles. He walked over, picked them up and brought them to Kendall, placing them in her hands.

"Like I said, it's a miracle you're not burned to a crisp."

"He really wanted to help."

"And in hind sight, we probably should have trusted him earlier," Jeremy nodded. "But he knows what he did. He knew how this could end. The people who really matter to us are all fine."

"He saved us."

"He put us in trouble first," Jeremy reminded her. "Don't forget all the times he attacked the city. Don't forget how he kidnapped you, almost let Snide kill you, and then told Poisandra how to bring Sledge back to Earth. He caused this mess to begin with. It's only right he end it."

Kendall nodded her head, placed Heckyl's goggles on her charred work table and then let her brother lead her back to the rope ladders. As they grabbed on, Jordan and Gia pulled them up.

"We know a doctor who can check you guys all out, no questions asked," Jordan told the Rangers.


End file.
